


Embedded

by someonesbeenhere



Series: Reylo One Shots [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Kylo Ren, Canon Compliant, Conflicted Kylo Ren, Cunnilingus, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Sex, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Force Bond (Star Wars), Inappropriate Use of the Force, Internal Conflict, Kissing, Kylo Ren Angst, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Love Confessions, Misuse of the Force, Mutual Pining, Naked Cuddling, Nudity, One Night Stands, One Shot, POV Kylo Ren, Pining, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Pre-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Sex, Smut, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, That's Not How The Force Works, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Force, The Force Ships It, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Rey (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23797768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someonesbeenhere/pseuds/someonesbeenhere
Summary: Supreme Leader Kylo Ren is tormented by the Jedi Rey, supressing his longing for her after she refused to join him on the Dark side. She haunts his dreams and he tries to keep her out but the Force connects them one day as Rey is undressing. She ignites his hunger for her and she won't let him block her out this time.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Reylo One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725232
Comments: 32
Kudos: 218





	Embedded

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> Okay so my list of Reylo fic ideas keeps getting longer so I thought I'd fling this one shot out into the world to cross one thing off my list!  
> It's fluffy and smutty and canon compliant. Meant to take place between TLJ and TROS.  
> Rey is a total powerhouse in this and I absolutely loved it. Plus I totally get the feeling that Kylo would just bend to her will.  
> Enjoy!

* * *

Since he’d been left behind in the settling dust of Crait, the Supreme Leader of the First Order and subsequently, the Galaxy, had been tormented. He’d tried everything to rid himself of the curse, every tincture conceivable, every meditation method he’d ever studied, the Knights of Ren even had to take him to the med bay when they found him lying in his own blood after beating his head against a wall. But even in his unconscious state, she was there. Existing within him. Kylo Ren was plagued with thoughts of the last Jedi. Her strength, her heart, her eyes, her Light. She was there, embedded in his every thought and it was tearing him apart.

He often felt her, ebbing on the furthest edges of his mind, like if he were to waver, he’d let her in. And the Light that came with her. His mental wall against her kept her at bay. Except when he drifted to sleep, his wall crumbled. Most nights he lay awake, desperate to stop her visits. Desperate to stop her creeping into his head, looking up at him with those hazel eyes that haunted him. It was the worst when he succumbed to exhaustion, his will to resist in tatters. Those nights he let her take him. The nights where he took her hand and was enveloped in Light.

He lost himself in training, his mind not currently optimised to do anything more productive. He’d stayed much longer than everyone else, the Knights had abandoned him to his rage hours ago. When he finally stopped to breathe, that’s when he felt it. Her bright allure. The deep breath he needed caught in his throat as he looked around.

He hadn’t allowed them to connect fully since Crait so he had no idea that now, it was so different. So together in the Force, he found himself transported to another world. To hers. Surrounded in lush woodlands, snow-capped mountains and dewy grass, he could almost feel the cool, refreshing air burn in his starved lungs. The patchy sunlight struck the unsettled lake water before him, dying daylight sparkling into his eyes.

Then he saw her.

He froze in place. He had no idea why. Maybe it was in fear or self-preservation. But it could also be because in that moment he felt similar to a predator, watching his prey that he’s hungered for, worried that if he moves, he’ll scare her away. And now that he’s seen her, he wants to keep her.

She doesn’t look his way. Doesn’t even acknowledge him.

She stops by a swaying, creaking tree, unbuckling the belt around her hips and kicking off her boots, shaking her hair loose from its binds. The belt dropped into the grass with a louder impact than he’d expected, silver glinting back at him through the foliage. He took a cursory step forward, seeing the familiar lightsaber hilt sparkling in sunlight breaking through the blanket of clouds. She’d repaired it. Her persistence was admirable. He stepped closer, his eyes trained on the weapon, it seemed so corporeal. If he just reached out, maybe he could-

His thought of thievery was cut off by the lightsaber disappearing under a scrapped piece of fabric. His curious eyes couldn’t help themselves, they drifted back to her as she shucked off more fabric. Tanned skin, marred with dark bruises and light scars, had his full attention. Her finger hooked into the waistband of her trousers, slowly pulling them downward and he averted his eyes.

He could feel her presence as powerfully as if she were really with him, maybe more so. It was electric, being here, in her world with her so close. If he could feel her this strongly, surely she could feel his presence too. He had to wonder, if that was the case, why was she continuing to undress?

He turned away entirely knowing that if was a battle between him and his will to keep his eyelids closed, he would lose.

He lost anyway.

His curious and hungry mind controlling his body, forcing him to turn, to watch her like the villain he was. He fought back only slightly, keeping his eyes dipped until bare feet splashed timorously into the cerulean lake.

She had her back to him but the bare skin of her body was enough to stop his heart. He clenched his fists at his sides. His mind tumbled over itself. The thoughts that he’d long forbid himself from thinking spilling out. His hands on her body, his lips on her skin. Her panting into his ear as he made her come apart, writhing underneath him.

The water lapped at her eagerly, as keen to wrap around her as he was. The sparkle from the water transferred to her naked body as she sunk lower into its depths, her chestnut hair catching the light as it splayed on the surface before she disappeared under it entirely. As if she’d released some fearsome hold on him, he gasped, desperately sucking air into his body as he slumped to his knees.

He landed with a start, the familiar and unwelcome feeling of the padded floor catching him, reminding him where he really was. Who he really is.

She’d done it again. She’d wormed her way in and bewitched him. He was gasping, trying to regain the breath she’d stolen from him. Every time. Every time she dropped him back into his world, more torn up and confused than the time before. This time the effect lingered on his skin, burned in his veins. It effected his entire body. Made him hungry.

He shook himself violently. He needed to get a grip. He was the Supreme Leader of the Galaxy. A descendant of Darth Vader. A Sith Lord of his own making. She was nothing. A scavenger. From nowhere. She could not hold this power over him.

Yet she did.

He stormed to his chambers. Determined not to allow anyone to lay eyes on him like this, while he was so weak. His fury fuelled him, burned inside as he tore through the ship, determined to strike down anyone who deigned to cross his path. He managed to reach his chambers without shedding blood but his blood drained from his body when he burst through the door.

She was there.

The door shut with a resounding click behind him, it was the only thing he heard over the thundering heartbeat in his ears. Her hair was wet, dampness seeping into her pale clothing that clung to her wet skin. She just looked at him, looking through him, seeing the man inside. The one he kept at bay.

He didn’t know how but knew in that moment, that this girl was going to be the death of him.

He couldn’t stand it. Her eyes on him. It made him want to break down. To scream. To claw his insides out. To feel anything other than the way she made him feel. Like he was almost whole but not quite.

His shuddering breath in the silence was palpable. He narrowed his eyes at her.

“What are you doing here?” He hissed at her, tearing his eyes away as he stormed across the chambers. His hands fumbled with his saber, removing it from his belt, fumbled with his gloves, fumbled with the neck of his tunic as he desperately tugged at it, feeling suffocated all of a sudden.

“Why didn’t you take it?” Her voice came. Her voice. He’d forgotten about that. His wicked dreams of her always silent. Now he realised that it had been a blessing. His body tensed when he heard that voice again. So soft, so warm. He wanted to swallow her words down as she spoke them. His mouth suddenly dry, he swallowed hard before he could speak again.

“Take what?”

“The lightsaber. I know you wanted to.”

“I don’t know what-” He stopped, his words hanging in the air at her revelation. She knew he was there. Not only that, she knew that the fleeting thought of stealing his family’s lightsaber had briefly crossed his mind. What else had she seen in his mind? He turned to her. “You knew I was there.” He didn’t bother to present it as a question. He knew the answer. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Why didn’t you?” She retorted. She wasn’t angry like he assumed she would be knowing that he’d silently watched her undress. She seemed … curious. She stepped towards him boldly and he side stepped around her. Afraid to be near the heat of her body, what it would do to him. “I heard you.” She told him, stalking towards him, pushing him backwards as he attempted to avoid her. “Saw what was in your head, when you watched me.” She said darkly.

His throat clenched as he tried to swallow the rising lump. He was suppressing a shudder as she closed in on him. The backs of his knees hit the end of his bed, his body slumping down onto it as she pressed towards him. She stopped so incredibly close to him, her knees almost touching the bed between his thighs. Her tiny hand reached out to him, to touch his hair but she stopped just short. She was afraid too. But not for the same reason he was.

Her fingers danced light above him, her growing worry furrowed in her brow. He dipped into her mind, finding her concern. She feared that her fingers would pass right through him when she was so desperate to touch him. All the ways she wanted to touch him flashing through her mind. All the things she wanted to do with him, to him. He made fists with his hands, his knuckles turning white.

Her glistening skin was so close to him. He could easily turn his head and press his lips to her forearm. She opened her mind to him fully. Showing him his own thoughts. Her squirming under him as he brought her to the point of ecstasy. She tugged her bottom lip between her teeth, pressing her thighs together as the lewd fantasies ripped through them.

“Stop. Please.” He begged, his fear stemming from his crumbling resolve. He sounded so weak. She was breaking him down.

“Make me.” She challenged, her words a vicious whisper as she moved to entangle her fingers in his hair. On instinct, his hand snapped up to wrap around her tiny wrist. Their eyes were wide as they looked at each other, the contact of their skin searing white hot.

He crumbled. They both did.

He pulled her to him, her lips crashing down on his as she fell into his lap. Her knees pressed tight to either side of his hips, her kiss greedy and wanting as she finally got to dig her fingers into his hair, entangling and pulling at it, forcing a groan from his throat when she did. His hands were all over her, roaming wildly. He ran his hands down her sides and a small gasp escaped her when his fingers brushed the skin of her newly exposed waist. He slipped his hands under her tunic, fingers caressing the bare skin of her back. He felt goose bumps break out across her soft skin as she shuddered under his touch. He smiled softly against her lips.

He brought his hands around, his thumbs lightly brushing the sides of her breasts. She responded by climbing closer to him, her centre rubbing torturously against him.

And then she stops.

She slowly climbs off him but stands within his reach. Her eyes are hazy, lust filled. She looks animalistic. He assumes that he looks the same considering that’s how he feels. Her arms cross her body and her hands grab hold of the hem of her tunic and she starts to pull up it revealing her taut stomach.

“Rey.” He says. And she stops. He hasn’t said her name since Snoke’s throne room. It hangs heavy in the air. “I can’t- I can’t be who you want me to be.” He admits. He knows that he could lose her for this, that his admission will make her realise her mistake.

“You are nothing.” She says, her voice solid and unwavering. “Just like me.”

His mind was racing, going almost as fast as his heart as she continued to remove her tunic. His breath hitched when she dropped it to the floor, his eyes roaming over her bare torso, over the swell of her breasts, down the dip of her waist. His eyes followed her hands that dragged down her body, hooking into the top of her trousers like he’d seen once before. She pushed them over her lean thighs, down to rest with her tunic on the floor. He looked at her, his eyes greedily eating up everything they saw, his own trousers becoming impossibly tight at the sight of the patch of curls at the apex of her long legs. He wondered if he deserved this, if the destruction he’d wrought warranted this torment. The beauty before him so enticing that he knows that he shouldn’t have it.

That doesn’t mean that he couldn’t have it.

“Rey.” His voice was a warning now. Begging her to turn and leave, to take the decision from him entirely. Instead she stalked towards him, her legs splitting to rest on either side of him on the bed, her centre straddling his lap. He dared not touch her.

“Being nothing.” She whispered, her lips co close to his. “Even if only for tonight.” Her hands moved to his tunic, slowly undoing it, moving down his body as her eyes bore into his, begging him not to stop her.

He didn’t.

She pushed his tunic off his shoulders, reaching for his undershirt when her need for his skin remained unfulfilled. She tossed it aside, allowing it to join hers on the floor. His skin tingled, the heat of hers so close but still, he didn’t touch her. He couldn’t for fear of what finally giving in would do to him. She took him in, every part of him she could lay her eyes on, roaming his body, finally allowing herself to.

She reached her hand out to his face, her fingers lightly touched the scar that split his skin, the scar she’d bestowed on him. She trailed her fingers down it softly, her eyes following them as they traced the silvery path that marred his skin. As she touched the end of the trail, her hand spreading over his shoulder, the heat of her palm burning into his bones. She flicked her eyes up to lock with his, captivated by the beautiful creature naked in his lap.

“Please.” She breathed. It was a plea that held so much power, so much want. And with it, he was completely annihilated.

His arms wrapped around her, pulling her to him as he covered her mouth with a bruising kiss. He opened his lips, desperate to taste her, his tongue dipping into her mouth to devour her. His arms crushed her naked body into his bare chest, so tight he was sure he would hurt her but she didn’t protest. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers in his hair, grabbing what she could.

Her nipples were hard against his chest and it piqued his curiosity. His hand moved upwards, never leaving her skin as her took her breast in his hand. Her breathed hitched in his mouth and she started to writhe more eagerly on his cock. It drove him mad, his hands kneading her while she moved.

His mind was reeling, unable to produce coherent thoughts. He couldn’t even comprehend what he wanted next, he just did, seeing where it would lead him. He continued his hand down her body, dipping into the curve of her waist and back out again to grasp her hip. He was sure he’d leave a bruise there. He moved his hand between them, searching for her. His lap with wet with her grinding on him and when he slipped his hand between her thighs, he was welcomed with hot slickness. And when he stroked her there, her head flopped back, a strangled gasp escaping her lips.

She got high on her knees and he took the opportunity to explore further, his fingertip teasing at her sensitive entrance. She moaned and started to push herself against him, pushing him backwards until he lay flat on the bed. He toyed and teased her into a panting mess until she sat back.

Her hands went to his waistband, pulling at it to rid him of his final remaining garments. They joined the rest of their clothing on the floor and she sat perched on his thighs looking down at him through hungry eyes, his cock growing painfully hard under her gaze.

She crawled up the bed towards him and she dipped her head to lick a long, hot stripe along the underside of his cock. He thought he almost died, his heart leaped so hard, his shaky breath the only sound in the room. She clearly enjoyed the reaction she got from him because she dipped again to wrap her lips around the head, sucking gently, tongue swiping over the leaking tip. He slammed his head back into the soft blankets, squeezing his eyes shut as she swiped her tongue over and around him. A feral groan came from his chest.

She took pity on his sanity and continued her way up his body, her warm, wet centre rubbing gently against his cock. His eyes rolled back into his head as her lips found his again, kissing softly. He let his hands slid up over her ass and up her back, her skin so soft, so perfect.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and he flipped her over so that she was pinned under him, just like in their thoughts and she looked up at him in a lust filled haze. He crawled backwards, taking in the sight of her laid bare, thighs open, for him. Watching her eyes the whole time, he leaned down and lapped his tongue through her wet folds. Her eyes fluttering shut gave him some dark satisfaction. He licked her over and over, enamoured with how absolutely heavenly she tasted. So wet for him, because of him.

When he flicked his tongue over the sensitive knot there, she squirmed. Her thighs closed on his ears and her hands flew down to grab fistfuls of his hair. He placed a large hand on her abdomen, pushing her down as he ate her out. Her little feet kicked against his back as he continuously dipped his tongue in her to keep creating her breathy moans and her high pitched yelps that was music to his ears.

“Ben.” She moaned. He immediately stopped. She can’t say that. It’s too complicated. It’s not what she promised him. He crawled across her body, wiping her off his lips with the back off his hand and stopped above her. Her eyebrows were knotted in lust, agony, wanting, frustration. He felt them all but he looked down at her, anxious fury burning in his eyes.

“That’s not my name.” He growled at her. He wasn’t Ben Solo, not anymore. But he couldn’t be Kylo Ren either, not with the Supreme Leader’s sworn enemy writhing naked beneath him. He couldn’t be either man tonight. She nodded.

“We’re nothing.” She told him and he swallowed her words down with a kiss.

He braced himself above her, his arms on either side of her head, his fingers woven in her drying hair. Their breath mingled between them both panting and gasping, their eyes searching each other’s reaction for one of them to change their mind. He was settled between her parted thighs, the head of his cock poised at her entrance but he did not dare to go past that line until she said so.

“Please.” She begged him. Her hands stroked up his back, her legs stretching up to hook around his hips and she pulled him down to her.

He pushed inside her, her tight wet heat wrapping around him, pulling him in with a gasp and a groan. It was pure bliss. He was certain that his heart stopped entirely. All at once, he felt whole.

When he felt her wince in pain, he stilled immediately. He could feel her pulsing around him and he didn’t move a muscle, for his own sake as well as hers. He held still, stroking her hair from her temple while her face screwed up in pain. He peppered kisses across her forehead, her cheek, her jaw, her shoulder. Waiting for her to be ready. He’d waited a lifetime for this, he could wait a little longer for her now.

Slowly, her eyelids fluttered open, gazing up at him in a daze. She strained her neck to kiss him, a small roll of her hips telling him that she was ready now. But that small movement left him breathless, his hands clutched her body and her hair, willing himself to hold it together long enough for her to feel as euphoric as he did.

Breathing deeply and slowly and harshly, he started to move in her. Soft and slow at first, her quiet pants in his ear all the encouragement he needed. When she started to push up against him, meeting his thrusts, he felt his animalistic need for her take over. The part of him that he’d shut out for so long, that part that needed her too much. He let that part take over him. He pushed one of her legs higher, her thigh against her torso and plunged down into her, the head of his cock hitting some soft wall inside her. He gasped at the sensation and she let out a strangled yelp.

He continued this way, ploughing into her harder. Her teeth clamped her bottom lip painfully as she tried to silence her screams, her fingernails digging into the flesh of his back as she clawed her way through the pleasure.

She was close now, he could feel it. It was like all the walls they’d held up for so long had shattered to nothing and their deepest, darkest feelings were flooding through, drowning them. He felt her heart thudding against his body, certain that his heart was beating in time with hers. Maybe it always had. Her mind was swimming, her elation clouding thoughts of her everyday life, blocking out everything else that wasn’t thoughts of him. It was intoxicating being in her head at that moment. He wished he could be there forever.

“Your mind-” She panted between his thrusts, “It’s too much. It’s-”

“Breathtaking.” He finished for her. She nodded.

He leaned to kiss her as he felt her pleasure building to its pinnacle, his tongue desperate to taste her as she came apart around him. He thrust hard, hitting that delicious spot deep inside her and her garbled cry broke their kiss. She silenced herself by finishing her orgasmic scream into his shoulder with her teeth embedded in his skin. Her legs wrapped tight around his body and he continued to thrust, her fluttering insides clenching down on him, forcing out a climax of his own.

He groaned loudly, his arms grasping her tight to his body as he rode it out. She shuddered violently in his arms, her aftershocks rolling through her as he finished.

He didn’t know how long they lay there afterwards, waiting for their hearts to stop feeling like they were going to burst. Waiting for their breathing to return to normal. Waiting for the moment they’d be torn away from each other.

Their bodies were a hot, sticky mess but he draped his arm over her anyway and pulled her so her back was to his chest, his arm stretched out under her head. He lay open mouthed kisses on her neck, feeling her pulse against his tongue. His palm spread across her stomach, her little fingers drawing patterns on the back of his hand as they lay together. He sighed, a calm and contented sound and she chuckled quietly in return.

“What?” He asked her.

“I’ve never heard such a peaceful sound.” She replied. “It’s like nothing else matters.”

“It doesn’t tonight.”

“It doesn’t have to end tonight.”

“It does.” He tells her, adamantly. “In the morning, I’m Supreme Leader Kylo Ren again and you are Rey of Jakku, enemy of the First Order.” He says the words as if he’s not talking about them but two strangers that he knows nothing of and cares nought for.

Rey just nuzzles into his arm. He swears that he can feel a smile on her face.

“You’re not Kylo Ren, you just look like him.” She says matter-of-factly. “You think you hide so well but I see you Ben Solo.”

He doesn’t know why her words hurt him so much. They tear at his heart, at his entire being. This woman had turned his world so chaotic, he didn’t know who he was anymore. She said his birth name with so much love that he wanted to be that man for her, to find him inside himself. He wasn’t strong enough to burn everything down and be sure he’d rise from the ashes left behind.

But he wanted to.

For her.

“Rey, I-” He wanted to say it. He truly did. He wanted to say those words to her that encompassed all of the longing and the fear and the belonging and gut wrenching heartache that he felt for her. The three little words that would seal his fate in this war of Light and Dark. But he couldn’t get them past his lips. Rey entwined her fingers in his and squeezed his large hand in hers.

“I know.” She replied and drifted to sleep in his arms.

They weren’t nothing.

They were everything.

**Author's Note:**

> I like to think this is why they wouldn't stop giving each other bedroom eyes in TROS haha  
> If you enjoyed please bookmark, kudos, comment - i love comments!  
> And come say hi on twitter - @someonesbh


End file.
